Bad Medicine
by Aurora Lenore
Summary: When Dobie discovers a new pill on the market claiming to help boost his confidence, he is elated to try it out. But when Zelda and Kate come up with a plan to keep Dobie safe, will they be able to prove this drug too good to be true before things get out of hand?
1. What Women Want

**DISCLAIMER: I once again do not own any characters from The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis, other than the characters I have created all in my own free time. NOTE TO SELF: I might need less free time.**

"Maynard, you will never believe what I have discovered!"

Maynard G. Krebbs turned around to find his good buddy Dobie Gillis behind him, eyes gleaming and smile wide. "Ooh, I know! You found like a rare Dizzy Gillespie jazz album…or one of those little tee tiny bugs that curl up when you like poke em…or maybe—"

"Maynard, it's _none_ of those things. It's better. I found this," he interrupted, showing Maynard a ripped page from a magazine.

"Ooh, paper," Maynard tried to reply enthusiastically.

Dobie grimaced. "'Ooh, paper'? 'Ooh, paper' is all you can say? This _paper_ is going to change everything. You see, this Doctor Zenos Fritzbaum has been doing numerous studies on why young guys like us can't get girls. You wanna know the reason?"

"Cause like most girls are shallow and mean and nasty?" Maynard suggested.

"Wrong, Maynard. It all boils down to confidence. Guys like us have no confidence. We see a girl and what do we do? We start blubbering and go weak at the knees. We tell a joke and it falls flat. Girls want someone with confidence. And Dr. Fritzbaum finally developed a formula to help guys like us."

"Dobe, no offense, but I don't like wanna be more confident. I just wanna be _me_ , Maynard G. Krebbs—"

"Good for nothing, low-life, ragamuffin…," a female voice muttered from behind. "Oh, hi, guys."

"Like hiya, rich girl," Maynard replied to Kate Osborne, cousin of the richest guy in town, Chatsworth Osborne, Jr.

"Kate, what's wrong?" Dobie asked her.

"Ah, just another boy believing that he could honestly go on a date with me, and offer to _pay_ for my meal. How degrading," she replied dramatically.

Dobie gave her a disappointed look. "Good to know Chatsworth isn't starting to rub off on you a little," he told her sarcastically.

"I know, wonders never cease," she answered happily, not getting at all what he meant. "Well, bye guys."

As soon as she was gone, Maynard looked at Dobie. "Hey, Dobe? Maybe you should ask Kate to go out with you."

"What for?"

"Cause she don't like guys with confidence, or money. And you don't have like _either_ of those things."

* * *

"Gretchen, my darling, what shall we do today, perhaps? We could go for a smashing game of tennis or polo; or if you'd prefer, we could just go for a long ride in my little blue sports car," Chatsworth Osborne, Jr. proposed to his girlfriend as they met outside his mansion.

"I don't want to do any of that, Chatsworth. In fact, I don't want to do anything else with you. You are the most pompous person in the entire world! Do you know that you haven't made me laugh one time since we started seeing each other? Not _once_! If it's not a ridiculous sport, it's just us riding around and having no fun whatsoever! You are a bore, Chatsworth Osborne, Jr. and we are _through_!" she yelled before fleeing in tears.

"But Gretchen, wait! I can make people laugh!" he called after her.

Turning around, he spotted his mother and gave her his most pitiful look. "Mumsy, would you consider me humorous?"

"Nasty, yes; humorous, no. I'm afraid humor is not found in the Osborne DNA. Why tell jokes to make people laugh when you can pay them to laugh?"

"Oh, but Mumsy; I do wish to make people laugh and tell me that I am rather farcical and quick-witted."

"Well, I'm sorry my dear, but it is what it is. Now come inside and get cleaned up for brunch, you nasty boy."

Chatsworth hung his head down slightly. "Yes, Mumsy. Right away."


	2. In Mint Condition

Kate had just entered Gillis Grocery in hopes to speak with Dobie, but she squealed in surprise when someone grabbed her arm from behind and pulled her towards the counter.

"Kate, boy am I glad to see you," Zelda Gilroy, a fellow classmate and girl obsessed with Dobie exhaled with relief. "I need your help and it's a matter of life and _death_!"

"Oh, Zelda, don't be so dramatic. What could be a life or death situation here at Mr. Gillis' store?" she replied, jerking her arm out of Zelda's firm grasp.

Zelda held up a package addressed to Dobie. "This. Dobie asked me to stay here while he ran an errand. While I was waiting, the mailman arrived with a special delivery."

Kate gasped. "You opened Dobie's _mail_? You could go to jail for that, you know,," she warned.

"I'd go to the slammer for my poopsie any day. But that's not the point; _this_ is." With that, Zelda reached in the package and pulled out a bottle of pills. Kate looked at them and instantly recognized the name.

"He really ordered them? The advertisement fell out of his science book a few weeks ago. I put in my jacket pocket until I got home and threw it away. Oh, Zelda, I can't _believe_ he ordered that quack's medicine. What was he thinking?"

"We have to do something, Kate. We can't let him take this medicine; in case it wor—I mean, in case Dobie gets sick," Zelda quickly corrected.

Kate caught on to why she really wanted rid of those pills, but decided to say nothing. Zelda was right; they needed to do something. "But if we throw them away or get rid of them, he could find a way to order more. Or he could ask the mail carrier why it never came. Oh, worms and snakes; what should we do?" she frantically began looking around the grocery store for wild inspiration. "Eureka, I've _got_ it!"

"What? What is it?" Zelda queried.

Quickly, Kate rushed over and grabbed a few cartons of pill-shaped breath mints. "Here. You get rid of the pills and we'll replace them with these breath mints. That way, he'll believe the medicine arrived but won't have a clue that he's not taking the real thing!"

Zelda cheered. "Kate, that's _brilliant_! And once he sees they don't work, Dobie will be back to the unconfident nincompoop I love and adore."

"Okay, but we have to hurry. I'll put what we use on my account while you exchange the real medicine for the minty ones," Kate told her, watching as they put their plan into action.

* * *

The next day at school, Dobie had never felt better. He had only taken two pills and already, he felt more confident and sociable. Thankfully, the girls were taking more notice, as well. It was not even lunch and already, three girls (including Chatsworth's ex Gretchen) were swooning and giggling, following his every move.

"Oh, Dobie, you're so _funny_ ," Gretchen grinned, holding onto his arm. "I never knew you had such a great sense of humor!"

"Ah, yes, my Gretchen, it has always been a talent of mine to have a quick wit," he smiled before she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

A few minutes later, he managed to untangle himself from them long enough to meet Maynard at a picnic table in front of the school, where his friend sat on the table, bopping to some make believe beat in his head. "Maynard, those pills I ordered from Doctor Fritzbaum are amazing! Did you see how confident I was? I told a joke and _everybody_ laughed."

"Hey, good buddy; I like got one for you. It goes Knock Knock."

Dobie eyed Maynard skeptically. "Uh, okay, Maynard. Who's there?"

"Like Kate and Zelda," Maynard continued.

"Kate and Zelda who?"

Maynard gave Dobie a weird look. "You know Kate and Zelda, Dobe. I don't think those pills are like working so well."

"Uh, never mind, Maynard," Dobie replied slowly as Kate and Zelda sat down at the table.

"Hiya, poopsie," Zelda greeted cheerfully, plopping down next to Dobie.

"Uh, hi, Zelda. Hey, Kate," he replied.

"So, my snookums," Zelda continued. "You ready for our big history test this afternoon?" With that, she wrinkled her nose at him playfully, in which Dobie involuntarily did the same.

"Zelda, cut that out!" he cried before a smile came over his face. "Actually, I am completely confident that this history exam will be a breeze."

"So, in other words, no," Kate teased, receiving a small chuckle from Maynard.

"See, Dobe? Now _Kate_ was funny," he told Dobie, who shot him a warning look.

"Dobie Gillis! I would like a word with you!"

"Uh-oh," Kate grimaced. "Looks like my cousin found out his ex is your new main squeeze."

"Now, look, Chatsworth," Dobie began. "Gretchen broke up with you and now she wants to be with me. It was her own decision, so you have no right to be sore with me."

"Oh, believe me when I say I _do_! You somehow manage to learn that Gretchen broke up with me due to my lack of witty banter and now you are flaunting it right under my nose! Well, just know that two can play that game, Dobie-Doo. What I lack in hilarity, I more than make up for in looks, personality and my infinitely deep pockets. So, you just bide your time, Gillis baby; 'tis _I_ that will have the last laugh!"

"I don't think I've like ever seen Chatsworth so steamed before," Maynard whistled.

"Well, he's not going to scare me. He's looking at the new and improved Dobie Gillis! I might not have deep pockets, but I still have my charm and humor." And even as Kate and Zelda exchanged a strange look, Dobie knew he was right. Those pills were going to make him irresistible to women everywhere, and Chatsworth would just have to spend the next few months at home alone with his infinitely deep pockets.


	3. Insufferable Pains

It had been an entire week since Dobie began taking the fake pills, and Zelda felt as if her head would explode. The girls still flocked around him, laughing at jokes that were nowhere close to being humorous, while Dobie was becoming more insufferable each day. He had brushed off Maynard, citing that he needed to find someone else to entertain him since he was much too busy now. Kate was furious with him for his constant criticism of Chatsworth.

"Look, he's _my_ cousin; I can say whatever I want about him, but you cannot! And right now, Dobie Gillis, you have crossed the line!" she had yelled in the hallway of school, not caring who heard her.

But now Zelda was growing fed up over Dobie's newfound ego and his insufferable attempts at humor while drooling over the attention. As she started her walk to school, she spotted Maynard, walking alone and looking miserable. "Hiya, Maynard. You feeling betrayed, too?"

"I just don't get it. Like what's so special in those special pills? If Dobie wanted more confidence, he like sure got some and more. Now, he's just as low-down and stuck-up like Chatsworth Osborne, Jr."

Zelda shook her head. "I don't know what went wrong. Kate and I made sure we…," she trailed off, not wanting to say the rest.

"Like you and Kate did what?"

Zelda contemplated for a moment before sighing. "Alright, Maynard. But you can't tell Dobie anything I'm about to tell you, okay? Promise?"

"Cross my heart and like hope to—please don't like make me say the last part."

"You don't have to say the last part, Maynard," she told him.

"Good, cause I like forgot the last part," he sighed with relief. "So spill it, small girl."

"Kate and I found the pills, so we switched them out with breath mints. He never took a single pill. But if he's only been taking mints, then how come he's no longer the Dobie we love and hold dear?"

"So that explains why his breath is all frosty-like. Good work."

Zelda shook her head again. "Not good enough. Since he is convinced that he is taking the actual medicine, maybe he is also convinced that it's working. Maynard, we gotta find a way to get him to stop taking them; mints or no mints. Otherwise, we may lose Dobie for good."

* * *

Kate was on her way out of Osborne Manor when she noticed that Chatsworth's little blue sports car was still parked in the drive. "I wonder what's keeping him?" she asked aloud, turning back to go inside. As soon as she saw Trembly, their butler, she stopped him. "Trembly, have you seen Chats this morning?"

"No, Miss Kate, I'm afraid I have not. Would you like me to fetch him for you?"

"No, that's alright. I'll… _fetch_ him, myself," she grinned before dashing upstairs towards his room.

"Chatsworth, we're going to be dreadfully late," she called as she gently rapped on his door.

"Mmmm…" was the only reply. Was Chatsworth growling at her?

"Cousin of mine, come _on_ now; it's time for school," she sang, opening his door.

Suddenly, she let out a gasp when she saw Chatsworth, still in his pajamas, doubled over in bed, clutching his stomach. "Ohhhhh," he moaned.

"Chatsworth, what's the matter? Are you ill?" she asked, quickly running over and putting her hand on his forehead. "No fever," she mumbled.

"Dreadfully ill, I'm afraid. I have the worst stomachache since I raided one of our four refrigerators last year and accidentally ate months old caviar. Oh, Katie-Cuz, you'll just have to go to school without me-ohh."

"Let me take care of you, Chats. I'll stay home and bring you whatever you need," she offered, trying not to let worry consume her. She had never seen Chatsworth act this way.

"Thank you, Katie-Cuz, but really; you go and just leave me here. I'll be fine," he grunted, lying back down and beginning to moan again. "If I desire for anything, I can ring for Mumsy or Trembly."

"Chats, you're not faking a stomachache because of Dobie, are you? You really shouldn't let him get to you like that—"

Chatsworth sat up quickly, but instantly grabbed his stomach. "Now _surely_ you jest! There is absolutely no way I am letting Gillis baby get the upper hand. I swore my revenge and I meant every last word. Now, _please_ , Katie baby; just leave me be."

Kate looked at him one last time and noticed he was pale and sweating. "Okay, but I'll come by and check on you at lunch," she told him before leaving and closing the door. Chatsworth acted sick, and even looked sick, but was he really that ill? _If I come home and find him dancing the mambo or playing polo, I'll throttle that skinny Osborne neck of his!_


	4. Chats Worry

**SIDE NOTE: I couldn't resist putting a Milton Armitage joke in there. It needed to be done.**

Not that Maynard ever really paid much attention in Mr. Pomfritt's English class, but today was especially hard. Thankfully, he wasn't the only one. Dobie looked bored and listless, Zelda looked frazzled, and Kate looked as if she was a million miles away. It was enough to distract anyone.

"Ms. Osborne? Uh, Kate?" Mr. Pomfritt called, and Maynard knew she was in trouble.

"Yes, Mr. Pomfitt?" she responded in a monotone, still looking straight ahead, causing numerous chuckles from their classmates.

"Are you with us today, Ms. Osborne or would you rather be somewhere else?" he asked before realizing what he had said. "You know what? Don't answer that."

Before anything else could be said, the bell rang and Maynard noticed that everyone rushed out the door, except for he, Zelda, Dobie, and Kate.

"Um, Kate; may I see you for a moment, please?" Mr. Pomfritt asked, adjusting his glasses.

Kate walked forward, but no one else made a move to leave. Even Dobie knew something was wrong.

"Kate, I couldn't help but notice that Chatsworth isn't here, and while you're here physically, it seems as if you might as well be wherever _he_ is. That's not like you."

"I'm sorry. It's just that Chatsworth wasn't feeling very well and I'm a little worried about him. I promised to check on him at lunch."

"Oh, well I'm very sorry to hear that," he told her softly. "Please send him my get well wishes."

"Thank you," she whispered before numbly walking out.

"Hey, Kate, what's wrong with Chatsworth? You didn't tell us earlier that he was ill," Zelda questioned.

"Yeah. And like how contagious is he?" Maynard chimed in, noticing Dobie was still following, though saying nothing.

"I don't know. He was having really horrible stomach pains. I've never seen him look so bad," Kate replied.

"Well, go on home and check on him. We'll catch you up on what you missed in class," Zelda offered.

"I-I can come with you, if you want," Dobie suddenly interjected.

Kate spun around to face him. "I wouldn't want you to disappoint your adoring fans," she spat before turning back to Zelda. "Thank you, Z. You're the best."

Maynard watched her go and felt a lump in his throat. She was really worried about her cousin. Kinda like how he and Dobie used to worry about each other. It made him get all misty-eyed. But when he turned around to look and see if Dobie was feeling it, too, he was gone. So much for that.

* * *

Kate drove home as quickly as she could and flew past Trembly before she knew he was there. Instantly, she backed up. "Trembly, how is he?"

"He's still not feeling well, Miss Kate. He's upstairs in his quarters."

She patted his arm. "Thank you, Trembly." Even with being worried, she wanted Trembly to know he was appreciated. Considering Chatsworth and Auntie Mumsy usually just barked orders at him, she always made sure she was more courteous and polite. Besides, Trembly usually would return her graciousness by slipping her candy bars so that she could feign not being hungry on nights they would dine on calamari.

"Anytime, Miss Kate," he responded before she dashed off.

"Chatsworth, are you awake?" she asked softly, knocking on his door before opening it. When she saw that his bed was empty, she could feel anger start to bubble inside her, but seconds later, she heard the sink in his bathroom and exhaled. While she waited on him, she decided to look around his room. Tons of awards he had won for polo, tennis, croquet, drag racing, judo, and even swimming were lined up on his massive shelves, and his telescope was set up near his window. He told her he loved looking at the moon and stars, but she knew he also enjoyed watching Sherri Fontaine swimming laps in the outdoor pool when her family came for visits. Looking over on his bedside table, she smiled as she saw a half-consumed cup of tea, some crackers, a framed photo of she and him, and his over the top lamp with its long fringed shade. Out of the corner of her eye, on the floor, however, she saw what looked like a bottle. Picking it up, she gasped as she recognized it: the same pills Dobie had ordered! Her hands unsteady, she managed to open it and find that some of the pills were missing. "Oh dear. Oh, worms and snakes; why, why, why?"

Chatsworth came out of the bathroom, still looking pale and sweaty, in his silk robe. "Is it lunchtime already?" he asked weakly.

"Chats, you care to explain what these are doing in your room?" she ignored him, holding the bottle in front of his face.

Chatsworth looked at her guiltily and sighed. "They are indeed mine, dear cousin. I found an advertisement for them in the _trash_ ," he stopped to shudder at the last word, "and so I decided to order some and show that Dobie Gillis that he messed with the wrong fellow."

"You have got to be kidding me. These pills are _dangerous_ , Chatsworth! That's why you have such a bad stomachache."

"It is?" Chatsworth asked, slowly going back to the bed. "How pray tell do you know that?"

Kate glowered. "Just trust me."

"Well, it's not fair! Gillis baby stole my girl and suddenly, he's Mr. Popular. I, too, wish to be well-received and those pills promised just that."

"This Doctor Fritzbaum is a quack. There is not a special formula that can come in a pill form that will suddenly make everyone like you. I wish you and Dobie could understand that."

Chatsworth clutched his stomach but raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean by that?"

Kate sighed and sat down on the bed, explaining how her and Zelda found the advertisement and the pills. "He thought they would work, too."

"But Katie-Cuz, they are! Gillis is more popular than ever before!"

"It's not because of the pills. He thinks that's why, but Zelda and I switched them with breath mints. If he had taken the real thing, he would be in bed sick, just as you are."

Chatsworth looked down, ashamed. "I see. Oh, Katie baby, I'm sorry. I promise never to take another worthless pill ever again."

"Well, hopefully tomorrow, you will feel well enough to go to school. We all need to have an intervention with Gillis-baby—I mean Dobie—and tell him the truth. And the consequences."

"Right you are. I wouldn't wish this pain on anyone. Not even Dobie Gillis."

Kate smiled. "Not even our old adversary and cousin Milton Armitage?"

"Well now, that's debatable, Katie-Cuz," he replied before they both laughed.


	5. A Tough Pill to Swallow

**SIDE NOTE: I realize this last chapter is longer, but thankfully, not too long. I should have probably ended it with Dobie realizing what his friends did, but I really felt that Chatsworth and Dobie needed a moment of clarity, too.**

The next day at school, Zelda spotted Dobie walking Gretchen and another girl to class, and she instantly rolled her eyes before tapping them on the shoulder.

"I need to borrow this big lump of virility for a minute, if you don't mind, ladies," she grunted, grabbing Dobie by the arm and pulling him away.

"Zelda, cut that out—Zelda, now what's gotten _into_ you?" Dobie cried, somewhat surprised at her strength.

"It's not what's gotten into me so much as to what's gotten into you. Now this is important, my love. Meet me at Wong's after school; no excuses. It's most urgent that I speak to you, but not here. Now you got it?"

Dobie blinked. "Meet you at Wong's Ice Cream Parlor after school. No excuses and it's important; I got it. But Zelda?"

"Yes, poopsie?"

"Can I go back to class now?"

"Of course; I would never keep the love of my life away from cramming knowledge into that oddly-shaped head of yours."

"Uh, thanks?" he questioned before briskly walking away from her.

As soon as he was gone, Zelda looked back at Maynard and Kate and winked, letting them know the intervention would be indeed taking place.

* * *

"So, like, is Chatsy still planning on being there?" Maynard asked Kate as they walked to class.

"He said he would meet us there. He's still not feeling well enough to come to school, but at least now that we know why he took ill in the first place, we can rest a little easier."

"Maybe, but I'll feel like a lot better when Dobie is Dobie and Chatsworth is Chatsworth again. Wait a minute; you're like still Kate, aren't ya?"

Kate giggled. "Yes, Maynard. I'm still Kate. I'm still rich, I'm still your friend, and I'm still—"

As Kate was interrupted by the bell, she sighed. "And still late to class, as usual."

"Good ole rich girl; glad to know you and me ain't changed," Maynard smiled.

* * *

Dobie walked into Wong's Ice Cream Parlor, hoping he could make a quick appearance for Zelda and head back to make a date with Gretchen or Wanda. But as soon as he saw Zelda, he knew this would be no short visit: she had company in the form of Maynard, Kate, and even Chatsworth. They all looked expectantly at him and he gulped. "Uh, hi, fellas. What's going on here?"

"It's like an intermission, Dobe," Maynard told him.

"What Maynard means is, it's like an intervention," Kate corrected, turning a slight shade of crimson as she realized she sounded too much like Maynard. "Now sit."

Dobie looked at them, eyes wide. "An intervention for what?"

"For these," Zelda responded, placing the bottle of medicine in front of him. "Dobie, what were you thinking? You know what? I'll tell you; you weren't thinking."

Dobie shot up from his seat defiantly. "Now just a minute, just a dog-gone minute; you're all just sore because I'm dating Gretchen. Well, Chatsworth, it won't work. She's with me and there's nothing you can do about it."

Chatsworth glared at him for a second before looking at Kate and sighing. "Dobie-Doo, I don't care about that anymore. If you wish to go steady with Gretchen, then go ahead. But that's not why I am here. Those pills that you so claim to be giving you that certain _je ne sais quoi_ are dangerous. I should know; that bottle is _mine_."

Dobie sat back down and looked skeptically at Kate, but she nodded her head. "They made him terribly ill, Dobie. That's why he wasn't at school yesterday or today."

"Okay, so Chatsworth had a bad side effect from them, but what's that got to do with me? I've been taking them and I've felt fine."

"Except like you ain't been taking them, good buddy," Maynard told him.

"Maynard, of _course_ I've been taking them; how do you explain my sudden confidence and sense of humor?"

"Dobie, you've had those qualities in you all along. But you didn't need the pills to prove it," Zelda told him. "Look Dobie, I love you, but pills or no pills, you'll never be a comedian. Thankfully, that's not why I love you."

Kate sighed. "Dobie, the truth is, you've been taking breath mints, instead. Zelda and I found the bottle and exchanged the real pills for mints."

Dobie's eyes grew wide again. "Breath mints! You switched the medicine with _breath_ mints? How could you two do such a dirty, underhanded thing?"

"Gillis baby, if my beloved cousin and her cohort had done nothing to remedy the situation at hand, then you, too, would have been out of sorts as I was. Trust me when I say they did you an enormous favor," Chatsworth pointed out.

"And if you don't believe us, then read this article," Zelda pushed a magazine in front of him, a small article highlighted.

Dobie read it and felt more embarrassed with each word. Dozens of people had in fact taken ill from the medicine and were demanding their money back. Dr. Fritzbaum was even facing charges unless he refunded every bottle that he sold in full.

After Dobie finished the article, Kate put her hand on his shoulder. "The only things you gained from this were fresher breath and a confidence that turned into a terrible ego."

Dobie looked at them and smiled. "No, I gained something even better. The best friends a guy like me could ever ask for."

* * *

Chatsworth watched his friends eat their ice cream and sundaes hungrily. He longed to indulge, himself, but he knew his stomach was still much too queasy. As he looked next to him, however, he noticed that Dobie had pushed his dish away. "Dobie-doo, aren't you going to eat?"

"Suddenly, I'm not so hungry. Aw, Chatsworth, how could I have done something so foolish? And for what? Just to try and be someone I'm not. But why on Earth did _you_ order those pills? You're _full_ of confidence; ask anyone who knows you?"

"It wasn't confidence I sought after as much as a decent sense of humor. That's why Gretchen dumped me; she claimed I had no humor whatsoever. So, I figured if I began taking Dr. Fritzbaum's potion, I could win Gretchen back with my jovial wit. Unfortunately, the only thing I gained was a lack of appetite."

"Chatsworth, I've heard you make jokes before. You can be funny when you're not looking down your nose at everybody; no offense."

"No offense. But sadly, Mumsy confirmed that the Osbornes' are just not a humorous clan."

Dobie scoffed. "That's not true. I mean, look at Kate; what are you always saying about her?"

Chatsworth looked up, his eyes brightening. "That she always makes me laugh! Oh, Dobie-Doo, you're _right_! Kate is an Osborne, true and true and she can be quite the character. Perhaps Mumsy is wrong after all!"

"See? We didn't need medicine after all to be smart, charming, or funny. And if you want the truth, I don't think I want to go steady with Gretchen after all."

"Really? Why not?"

"I think she just liked me for my breath," Dobie answered, causing both he and Chatsworth to laugh.


End file.
